Truth or Dare
by Sandararaa
Summary: Gara-gara permainan menyebalkan semacam Truth or Dare, Taehyung jadi ketiban sial./Cium Presiden DEMA./Kau gila? Aku tidak mau!/Kalau begitu kau pengecut.[Seri 'Complete'-Wp/Oneshoot/BTS FANFICTION/SHO-AI/BOYXBOY/JEON JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG/RNR Juseyoo]


**Truth Or Dare**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gara-gara permainan menyebalkan semacam Truth or Dare, Taehyung jadi ketiban sial./Cium Presiden DEMA./Kau gila? Aku tidak mau!/Kalau begitu kau pengecut.**

 **.**

 **BTS milik Big Hit  
**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook x Kim Taehyung**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau," Taehyung berdiri, menyalak dengan suara yang tak bisa dibilang pelan. Suasana kantin kampus mendadak hening, dengan dirinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Taehyung hanya melempar senyum sekenanya. Dan beruntungnya itu hanya berlaku sebentar saat satu persatu mahasiswa mulai kembali menekuni kegiatan mereka. Taehyung bisa kembali bernapas lega.

"Yak Tae, kau sendiri kan yang memilih dare? Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus tetap melakukannya." tutur Hoseok kelewat santai, memainkan botol kosong di meja kemudian memutarnya. Sepenuhnya mengabaikan wajah keruh Taehyung yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya, tapi tidak dengan yang ini _hyung_." masih tak mau kalah, Taehyung kembali bernegosiasi.

"Bagaimana kalau mencium rektor?" kali ini suara Jimin yang terdengar, terucap santai seolah tanpa beban, yang sekalinya buka mulut malah membuat segalanya semakin terdengar mengerikan. Lihatlah bagaimana Taehyung memicing tajam dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Dan lagi, mencium rektor? Orang gila mana yang mau melakukannya? Dan Taehyung termasuk pengecualian, karna ia tentu masih waras. "Kau mau mati _hah_?!"

Tangan kirinya terangkat, berniat memberi geplakan menyakitkan saat Jimin dengan dua tangannya sudah membentuk posisi pertahanan diri. " _Eiiii_ ~ dilarang melakukan adegan kekerasan, Kim," ingatnya _antisipatif_.

Taehyung mendengus.

"Kalian sengaja kan, mengumpankanku untuk memenuhi rasa penasaran kalian?"

"Tidak bisa dibilang mengumpankanmu juga Tae, jika nyatanya kau menyukai Jungkook _sunbae_." itu suara Jimin lagi.

Taehyung melotot dengan wajah terkejut. Seolah dari wajahnya terpampang pertanyaan seperti _'Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?'_ pada Jimin.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya sudah berapa tahun aku bersamamu, Tae. Aku juga tahu kau mengikuti Jungkook _sunbae_ seperti bebek, memperhatikan Jungkook _sun_ -hmmpppt."

"Pelankan suaramu, bodoh!"

Ya ampun, Jimin memang definisi ember bocor yang sebenarnya.

"Yak kau mau membunuhku!?" Jimin megap-megap saat Taehyung melepaskan bekapannya yang sialan sekali bukan main kuatnya.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencekikmu agar kau berhenti bicara. Sialan. Aku menyesal setuju ikut."

"Sayangnya penyesalanmu sungguh terlambat, Taetae."

Wajah Taehyung semakin muram saja.

"Lagipula kau bisa sekalian mengatakan jika kau menyukainya. Lalu ciuman, anggap itu sebagai bonus jika kau diterima."

 _Ctakk_

"Kenapa kau malah menjitakku?!" Jimin mengaduh, meringis sakit sembari memegangi kepalannya yang terasa benjol karena jitakan Taehyung yang tak berbelas kasihan sedikitpun. Ya ampun dasar tsundere.

Taehyung tersenyum culas, puas karena berhasil memberikan satu pukulan telak di kepala Jimin. Dan seratus persen berubah manis saat kembali memaku pandangan ke arah Hoseok. " _Hyung_ , aku tetap tidak akan melakukannya. Ganti yang lain saja _huh_?"

"Kalau begitu kau pengecut." Jimin mendelik ke arah Hoseok yang masih nampak santai dengan wajah cerahnya.

Taehyung merengut. Kali ini, dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, ia menendang kuat betis Hoseok yang tersembunyi di bawah meja dengan perasaan luar biasa kesal, sebelum melenggang pergi dengan umpatan yang terlontar rendah. Meninggalkan Hoseok yang mengaduh sakit sembari memegangi betisnya dramatis.

 _Rasakan._

Bagi sebagian orang, mungkin ini hanya sebuah permainan yang tak penting, namun akan beda perkara untuk seseorang yang memang menjunjung tinggi harga diri seperti seorang Kim Taehyung. Dan sekarang, harga dirinya lah yang tengah dipertaruhkan.

Haha apa mereka bercanda? Taehyung bukanlah seorang pengecut.

 **[..|**

Atau mungkin iya.

Taehyung berdiri dengan perasaan gelisah dan kalut di depan kantor DEMA. Meremat kedua telapak tangannya yang entah sejak kapan berkeringat, menimbulkan efek basah namun terasa dingin di kulitnya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup sebelum kembali melempar tatapan tajamnya ke arah Jimin, "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu huh?"

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengancam membunuhku? Hoseok _hyung_ juga ikut andil menyiksamu jika kau lupa."

Taehyung niatnya sih mau kabur, tapi ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika dua sahabatnya-Hoseok dan Jimin-berhasil menemukan dirinya lalu mengekorinya kemana-mana. Tidak akan pergi sampai Taehyung menyelesaikan tantangannya.

Apa ini masuk akal? Mencium senior yang bagi sebagian besar mahasiswa terkenal galak, namun berhasil menjabat sebagai presiden DEMA itu merupakan salah satu langkah tercepat untuk bunuh diri. Tapi anehnya, Taehyung menyukainya. Pada pandangan pertama. Terdengar konyol? Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Taehyung membuang napas berat, "Kalian tak akan setega ini padaku kan?" lalu mulai merengek dengan wajah penuh permohonan. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, dengan dua mata bulatnya yang berkaca. _Imut sekali._

Hoseok mengumbar mataharinya, dan Taehyung berdoa semoga ada makna baik di senyum kakak tingkatnya itu, "Percuma saja kau merengek, Tae. Tak ada gunanya."

Dan harapan tulus Taehyung hancur lebur tak bersisa.

" _Aishhhh_ ," Taehyung mendesis tertahan saat jurus merengek yang ia keluarkan sama sekali tak berhasil.

"Masuk sana."

"T-tunggu dulu. Kita tunggu sampai rapatnya selesai _huh_?" Taehyung memohon dengan wajah memelasnya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini benar-benar tulus.

"Tidak ada menunggu lagi, Tae. Masuk sekarang."

" _Hyung_ , Chim, bunuh saja aku." sumpah Taehyung rasanya mau menangis. Tapi kedua sahabatnya malah dengan tega mendorongnya ke ruangan hingga membuatnya nyaris tersungkur jika saja Taehyung tak memiliki kendali tubuh yang bagus. Dan pintu kembali tertutup, setelah dibuka tak santai.

Dan lagi, apakah mereka sudah mengetuk pintu tadi? Taehyung mengedar ke seluruh area ruang. Lalu tawa hambar terumbar di antara garukan canggung di belakang lehernya, saat kedua netra sewarna hazel itu mendapati seluruh anggota DEMA menatapnya dengan berbagai raut wajah yang Taehyung tak memiliki waktu untuk mendefinisikannya satu-satu. Memaku seluruh atensi mereka ke arah di mana Taehyung berdiri. Tak terkecuali Jungkook, terduduk di meja paling ujung, yang naasnya menghadap tepat ke arah Taehyung berada.

Sialan, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya nanti?

Taehyung kembali tertawa, lebih tepatnya mentertawai nasibnya, "S-sepertinya aku masuk di waktu yang kurang tepat."

Taehyung membungkuk tergesa, minta maaf, berniat keluar sebelum sebuah suara yang ia favoritkan terdengar dan memaku pergerakannya yang sudah memegang kenop pintu;hampir membukanya. Pertanyaan itu terlontar tegas dengan sedikit bumbu sindiran dibelakang, "Ada hal penting yang ingin kau sampaikan, Taehyung? Mengingat kau yang mendobrak masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu."

Baiklah, jadi mereka memang belum mengetuk pintu. Sumpah rasanya memalukan sekali sampai mengubur diri sendiri pun terasa enggan. "T-tidak ada _sunbae_." cicitnya, tapi teralat cepat saat Taehyung memutuskan berbalik.

Tapi, bukankah Taehyung sudah terlanjur malu?

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kulakukan denganmu, _sunbae_."

Jadi, sebaiknya sekalian saja ia menenggelamkan diri di kubangan yang ia buat, karena nyatanya Taehyung sudah terlanjur basah. Tak tertolong lagi.

Taehyung membawa dua kakinya yang berbalut celana bahan bergerak lebih dekat, ke tempat di mana presiden DEMA duduk dengan tatapan tajamnya yang seperti biasa, masih dengan banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya.

"M-maaf _sunbae_. Apapun yang akan kulakukan nanti, kumohon maafkan aku." tutur Taehyung saat ia telah berdiri di posisi terdekat di tempat dimana Jungkook terduduk santai di kursinya.

"Maksudmu?" Jungkook bertanya dengan dahi berkerut;tak mengerti.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar gila. Tapi aku janji ini tak akan lebih dari lima detik."

"Sebenarnya apa yang-"

Saat itu waktu mendadak berhenti bagi Jungkook. Saat bibir itu dengan cepat dan lembut menyapu bibirnya yang mengatup rapat. Taehyung menunduk, dan dengan lancang mencium dirinya yang masih terduduk di kursi.

Jeritan terkejut terdengar dimana-mana, bercampur baur membuat suasana yang semula hening menjadi riuh seketika.

Jungkook dengan kedua mata yang berkedip lambat dapat melihatnya begitu jelas-katupan rapat di dua kelopak mata dengan bubuhan bulu mata yang begitu panjang dan lektiknya merupakan bukti sedekat dan seintim apa posisi mereka sekarang. Kedua hidung yang saling bergesekan tanpa sadar membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik. Menghasilkan seulas senyum tipis di antara tempelan bibir bergetar dan kaku dari Taehyung.

Sesuai kesepakatan, ciuman singkat itu memang tak lebih dari 5 detik. Terbukti dari sapuan bibir Taehyung yang mulai terpisah dengan jarak yang secara pelan-pelan mulai melebar. Taehyung menarik diri, gelagapan mundur selangkah masih dengan gerak kaku dan canggungnya.

Tak jauh berbeda, Jungkook berdiri tiba-tiba sampai menimbulkan kursi yang didudukinnya mundur beberapa senti, menimbulkan suara khas kursi terseret kasar.

Taehyung tak berani mendongak untuk sekedar beradu tatap dengan Jungkook yang masih belum bergerak dari posisinya, karena nyatanya jantung dan matanya hanya sanggup menampung pemandangan dada bidang kakak tingkatnya.

"Ma-maaf _sunbae_ ," Taehyung bahkan sampai harus meremat ujung bajunya demi mengurangi kegugupannya. Demi tuhan, dentuman jantungnya benar-benar begitu keras sampai ia dibuat takut jika Jungkook akan mendengarnya. Lalu sekarang Taehyung harus bagaimana? Kenapa suasananya mendadak jadi tak enak begini? Apa ia akan dipukul? Duh rasanya benar-benar tak nyaman, hingga bernapas pun terasa salah.

"Hanya 5 detik, kau sebut ini ciuman?" itu adalah suara pertama dari Jungkook yang sepertinya sudah mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"Ya?" Taehyung reflek mengangkat wajah.

Sedetik kemudian dan dengan gerak begitu cepat tangan Jungkook telah berpindah memegang sisi-sisi kepala Taehyung. Sedikit mengangkatnya, sementara Jungkook sedikit menunduk dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya-mengulang kembali ciuman sepihak Taehyung yang terlalu singkat dan polos untuk selera seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung terkejut dengan kedua mata membola, kedua tangannya secara otomatis mengeratkan pegangan pada bagian depan dari jaket yang dikenakan Jungkook. Berniat mendorong, tapi Jungkook dengan sialannya malah menahan bagian belakang kepalannya untuk tak menjauh. Gerakan Jungkook saat mempermainkan bibirnya benar-benar membuat perasaan Taehyung morat-marit. Untuk apa, Jungkook menciumnya?

Dan Taehyung harus kembali dibuat terkejut, saat ia merasakan ujung lidah Jungkook menyapu garis bibirnya, meminta akses masuk. Taehyung agak ragu, namun pada akhirnya memilih mengalah diimbangi dengan pejaman matanya yang pelan-pelan merapat. Menyerahkan segalanya pada Jungkook, dan mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa mereka; tepatnya kegiatan mereka masih tetap jadi tontonan gratis untuk seluruh mahasiswa yang ikut rapat. Siulan dan sorakan kembali terdengar, riuh memenuhi ruangan, saat tangan Jungkook berpindah memegangi pingang Taehyung, merematnya lalu menariknya untuk semakin mendekat tanpa melepas tautan mereka sedikit pun.

Salah satu mahasiswa yang kebetulan duduk tepat di samping meja Jungkook berdiri gelagapan, membereskan barang-barangnya tergesa diikuti yang lain. "K-kami akan segera menyusun proposalnya _sunbae_." itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang terlontar, sebelum satu persatu mahasiswa yang berada di ruangan memilih keluar dengan wajah memerah untuk mahasiswa perempuan, dan kikikan menyenangkan dari mahasiswa laki-laki.

"T-tadi itu, apa?" Taehyung bertanya saat Tautan mereka terlepas, menyisakan beberapa senti. Masih terlalu dekat, jika hembus napas keduanya begitu terasa diwajah, bertabrakan dan bercampur menjadi satu dengan ujung hidung yang masih bersentuhan. Mint, vanilla.

"Kau masih belum mengerti?"

Jungkook tersenyum hangat saat melihat gelengan lemah dari Taehyung. Kemudian dengan perlahan membawa ibu jarinya untuk mengusap hati-hati belahan bibir Taehyung yang basah dan bengkak karena ulahnya, "Aku tahu jika selama ini kau yang mengikutiku. Lalu memperhatikannku dari jauh, aku tahu."

" _S-sunbae_." Taehyung melirik hati-hati ke arah Jungkook. Benarkah ia ketahuan? Sepertinya ia, mengingat betapa serius nya wajah Jungkook saat mengatakannya.

"Mulai sekarang, tak ada lagi alasan untukmu berdiri terlalu jauh dariku. Dan yang paling penting, hanya aku yang boleh menciummu."

"T-tapi _Sun_ -"

"Aku hanya menerima jawaban 'Ya', Taehyung- _ie_."

Lalu dua buah lengan kokoh itu kembali membawa tubuhnya mendekat, yang bisa Taehyung sebut sebagai pelukan. Taehyung tak tahu jika selain dari keluarga dan sahabatnya, sebuah pelukan bisa sehangat dan senyaman ini. Hingga sanggup membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membuat lekukan senyum lembut di wajah teduhnya kala itu.

" _DAEBAKK_." Jimin reflek membekap mulutnya sendiri, antara kaget, dan tak percaya dengan tontonan yang ia lihat. Jeon Jungkook, presiden DEMA, mahasiswa jurusan bisnis, terkenal angkuh, galak, berlidah tajam, dan segala perangai buruk lainnya-tapi luar biasa cerdas dengan beragam prestasi di belakang bisa berlaku selembut dan semanis itu benar-benar mengejutkannya. Heol.

"Sekarang aku jadi tahu jika Jeon Jungkook benar-benar seorang pencium yang handal." itu suara Hoseok masih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kenapa kalian hanya berdiri di luar seperti orang bodoh?"

Hoseok dan Jimin hampir saja terjatuh saat sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi acara mengintip mereka. Pintu kembali ditutup, meski tak santai. Lalu berbalik berdiri tegak dengan senyum lebar yang ditarik paksa.

"Y-yoongi _hyung_." Jimin menyapa dengan wajah ceria yang dibuat-buat.

"Minggir sana, aku mau masuk."

"JANGAN!"

Jimin dan Hoseok saling berpandangan seusai teriakan mereka yang terlontar di waktu yang sama.

" _H-hyung_ ikut aku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?! Yak!"

Lalu buru-buru menarik Yoongi menjauh dari sana. Bisa bahaya kan, kalau seseorang yang kadar kegalakannya melebihi seorang Jeon Jungkook, melihat kegiatan presiden DEMA dan Taehyung di dalam sana? Terlebih lagi, mereka juga ikut andil dalam merusak acara rapat untuk agenda tahunan kampus hingga harus selesai dengan cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

Semakin bertambah level kegesrekan saya.

Aneh ya? Biarin aja ya? Intinya saya memang butuh hiburan hahaha


End file.
